fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unchained Soul
These are a independent guild that travel with the purpose of ridding the world of injustice in their own way. Originally, it started as a partnership between Ryuunosuke Kageyama and Sakura Momoka and then later on Ren Akagami,but after some time, Mune Kazeto and Eriko Himizu joined them on their travels and that's when they decided to form a guild. Although Ryuunosuke is the actual leader, on official records, Sakura is the guildmaster. Members Unchained Soul's Headquarters The members of the guild all live in a large building which is within a dimensional space Ren created. The only way to get in is through using the Dokodemo door. Each member has their own room which is equipped with a bed and storage spaces. There's also a living room, kitchen, and several training halls. Missions The primary objective of this guild is Training Methods (This is not all of them) 'Cube: '''A combat exercise where the individual(s) have to fight against a giant floating Rubik's Cube controlled by an artificial intelligence. Although it seems simple to accomplish it is actually extremely difficult. First off, its regularly moving at a speed of 65 mph. Secondly, it is made of a material that even the sharpest katana can't cut through easily. Thirdly, the six sides of the cube can move and change the ability of the cube in a matter of half a second each time. The modes it can change into are.... *'Lightning Beam Mode: 'In this mode, the cube can fire blasts of lightning at insane speeds towards it's targets from its six sides. The speed of the blasts alone make it difficult to dodge and the power of the lightning is just a short amount away from what's needed to kill a large beast. *'Homing Laser Mode: 'Although it's not even close to the lightning blasts in terms of speed, it can fire multiple lasers which lock onto targets and won't stop until it hits something. Its power is also close to lethal. *'Barrier Mode: 'In this mode, the Cube sacrifices most of its speed and the ability to attack in exchange for creating an impenetrable force field around itself. Shiro's most powerful attack can't even scratch the said force field. Due to it's programming, it will only stay in this mode for a minute at a time before switching again. *'Super Speed Mode: '''In this mode the cube is then capable of going at a speed of 200 mph. It then uses its speed to its advantage by slamming into its targets at that speed. '''VS 100: '''Another type of training exercise for a single person which is held in a large room. The room has had a magical syntax with a powerful illusion magic. Upon the start of the exercise, solidified illusions of the person training will appear and attack in 10 sets of 10. The illusions will have all of the same equipment and abilities of the trainee who has to defeat all of them. For safety reasons, the bladed or pointed weapons of the illusions are dulled to the point where they will still cause pain but gets rid of the possibility of being stabbed or slashed at lethally and if the person participating falls unconscious, the illusions will immediately disperse. '''Swinging Bamboo of Hell: '''The original kendo exercise consisted of a small area with bamboo hanging from above by strings. The participant begins the exercise by hitting one of the hanging bamboo setting off a chain reaction of bamboo hitting more bamboo. During a certain period of time, the participant must then either dodge or hit the bamboo coming at him/her. The members of Unchained Soul do the same thing except that they do it in an entire room filled with it and instead of bamboo, they use bars made of the same material the Cube was made from. If a normal person were to do this, one hit could cause a bone to break easily. For this reason, the participant must wear head safety gear while doing this exercise just in case. Leaving the Guild When the first member to leave the guild Arthur Moshiyoto was about to all of a sudden run away and leave the guild, everyone saw him off, not letting him just run away in secret. Being a member of Fairy Tail as well, Eugene Woodland decided to use the Fairy Tail method of sending off a member. Ever since then, Unchained Soul decided to use the same rules. #You must never reveal sensitive information about Unchained Soul to others for as long as you live. #You must never use former contacts met through the guild for personal gain. #Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live. Category:Mages Category:Teams Category:Independent Guild Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Unchained Soul Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds